In Love With The Darkness
by Secrets Told At Dawn
Summary: Harry goes on a mission to find Bellatrix Lestrange's sister, but will his love for Bellatrix get in the way? Pairings: Voldemort/OC and Harry/Bellatrix **ABANDONED**


Albus Dumbledore looked down at the photo in his hand. "Why has your heart turned dark, my dear Armaria?" he asked the photo sadly. All he got in response was a brilliant smile and a

cheeky wave from the photo of the original Order. He turned to Mad Eye Moody. "Make sure Harry sees this photograph, Alastor." He shoved the photo into Mad Eye's hand. "Why does

Harry need to see this, Albus?" Mad Eye asked. "I am entrusting Harry in a special mission to bring back the twin sister of Bellatrix Lestrange." Mad Eye looked confused. "Who?? Bellatrix

has a twin sister?" Mad Eye asked. "That's right." Albus waved his wand once, and a silvery light fell over Mad Eye. Mad Eye's expression changed from confusion to anger. "Armaria will

NEVER be apart of the Order AGAIN! She betrayed us!!" Mad Eye yelled as soon as his memories of Armaria had been restored. "I have reasons to believe otherwise, Alastor. As you

know, none of my actions are without a cause." Albus said calmly. Mad Eye, on the other hand, looked furious. "As far as I know, Albus, she betrayed us. YOU. She betrayed YOU, Albus."

Mad Eye pleaded with Albus. "Alastor. I am not giving up on Armaria Black." "But…." Mad Eye trailed off as Albus pulled out his wand again and pointed it at Mad Eye's heart. "Alastor, I am

about to tell you the true story of what happened the day of Armaria's supposed betrayal. As most of the original Order was unaware of, Armaria was a spy for our side. She, as well as

Severus Snape had the Dark Mark branded onto her skin. The only people who knew of Armaria being a spy were I, Severus, and Minerva McGonagall. This was to ensure that if any Order

member was caught and tortured into giving information from our side, at least one of our spies would not be revealed. Had you ever wondered why Armaria always the first to know

about Lord Voldemort, we would have had to Obliviate you. We actually had to a couple of times." Albus stopped here to catch his breath. Mad Eye looked furious at the fact he had been

Obliviated multiple times. "But, Albus…" Mad Eye tried to start, but Albus cut him off. "Then, that day came. Armaria was tired of being 'cooped up', as she would put it. She is so like her

cousin Sirius." Albus smiled fondly at the thought of the Dynamic Duo that was the Black cousins. "Armaria had decided to take a walk around Diagon Alley. She stopped inside a bar to get

a drink. That is when the tragedy happened." Albus's smile slid off of his face. "You don't mean…" Mad Eye looked horrified. "Yes, Alastor. Before you could say 'Gryffindor', Death Eaters

had surrounded Armaria. One in particular had stepped forward." Albus said before he was cut off by Mad Eye. "Bellatrix Lestrange." Mad Eye said solemnly. "Correct. And Lord

Voldemort." Albus said as a tear leaked from his eye. "Lord Voldemort went to capture Armaria himself??" Alastor said with a look of shock on his face. "Yes, Lord Voldemort went to

capture Armaria. I believe he actually had feelings for her. He must have been furious when he stumbled upon the fact that she was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix." Albus whispered.

Mad Eye was just in blank shock. "But…. if he didn't kill her, what did he want with her?" Mad Eye asked slowly. "What does every man want? What would Lord Voldemort want? There

are two answers, ones of which I have guessed at for many years now. I believe that Lord Voldemort wanted inside information on how to disassemble the Order, and maybe he even

wanted companionship. Hard to believe, I know." Albus said quickly, seeing the look on Mad Eye's face. "Armaria would have made the perfect Death Eater for the Dark Side, and a perfect

Dark Queen. Armaria was compassionate, sweet, but she followed orders and did what she had to do, even if it went as far as killing someone. She had control over some of the greatest

powers in the world, and she was considered the Brightest Witch of Her Age, and arguably one of the most powerful witches in the entire Universe. Minerva McGonagall, being Lord

Voldemort's teacher, would have been rather unappealing to Voldemort, and at the time of Armaria's capture, Hermione Granger wasn't even born yet. Armaria Black, a pure blood whose

family had been part of the Dark Side, would have been the ideal choice. Bellatrix Lestrange obviously thought so. She was the one who persuaded the Dark Lord to capture Armaria in

the first place." Albus finished neatly. "Albus, you talk of Armaria as if she is dead!" Mad Eye exclaimed. "In her state, Alastor, she may as well be." Albus said, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean by that, Albus??" Mad Eye asked. "Well, seeing as Armaria is still alive and she hasn't returned to us, I have reasons to believe that Armaria is under the Imperious

Curse. At the battle in the Department of Mysteries, I saw two Bellatrix Lestranges running around. The only significantly noticeable difference between Bellatrix and Armaria is there eyes.

Bellatrix has dark black eyes, while Armaria has eyes the color of sapphires. I'm surprised no one in the Order realized, let alone recognized Armaria Black. Bellatrix wasn't the only Death

Eater to leave the Ministry that night Alastor. We need Armaria Black on our side. Unfortunately, I've noticed that Harry has…. erm…. feelings…… for Bellatrix…… that might get in the way if

he encounters Bellatrix." Albus looked quite uncomfortable as he said this. "The boy wants revenge, does he? Well, good for him." Mad Eye beamed at the thought of Harry eliminating

Bellatrix Lestrange. "Not those kind of feelings, Alastor." There was an awkward pause. Then, "Are you trying to tell me….. that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived…. IS BLOODY IN LOVE

WITH BELLATRIX LESTRANGE?!?" Mad Eye shouted. "Alastor, you just hit the nail on the head."


End file.
